<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A virágtolvaj by Szim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711812">A virágtolvaj</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim'>Szim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A virágtolvaj</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Sugawara észrevette, hogy jó ideje a kertjéből el-eltünedezik pár szál virág. Nem tudta ezt mire vélni. Mégis ki lopna el ilyesmit tőle?</p>
<p>Végtére is eldöntötte, hogy a mai nap elbújik, és meglesve leleplezi a titokzatos virág-tolvaját. Hogy honnan tudta, hogy ma szerencsével fog járni? A virágok bizonyos időközönként tűntek el. Ha pontos akart lenni, hatnaponta.</p>
<p>Kezébe vette fényképezőgépét, hogy bizonyítéka is lehessen majd, és a kis kerti kősziklája árnyékába húzódott be.</p>
<p>Nem is kellett sokat várjon, mivel nemsokára feltűnt egy személy. Nem erre számított. Egy alacsony fiú volt, rikító hajjal, kissé kiöltözve. Hát erről van szó – gondolta Koushi – biztos egy lánynak teszi a szépet. Letette a fényképezőgépét, és hátulról csendben megközelítette a kis fosztogatóját. Kezét a vállára tette, mire a fiú megdermedt.</p>
<p>Hinata félve fordult meg, hogy – valószínűsíthetően – a kert gazdájának barna tekintetével találkozzanak szemei. Lenézett a kezében tartott tulipánokra. Majd újra az ezüstös haj keretezte arcra emelte tekintetét. Kissé elpirult, nem tudta mit mondjon, most, hogy tetten érték.</p>
<p>Sugawara aranyosnak találta a fiúcskát. Remélte, hogy a kiscsaj, akinek viszi a virágot, legalább megéri ezt. Bátorítóan elmosolyodott.</p>
<p>– Szóval, te loptál a kertemből virágokat az utóbbi időben? Mi a neved?</p>
<p>– Hinata. Hinata Shoyo. Én.. sajnálom a virágokat...</p>
<p>– Semmi baj, értem én. Akkor, ha nem bánod, veled mennék, hogy megnézhessem, milyen kisasszony miatt csinálod ezt. Remélem megéri, már ha érted mire gondolok... – kacsintott rá a vöröshajúra. – Ó, be sem mutatkoztam. Sugawara Koushi vagyok.</p>
<p>Hinata elindult nyomában Sugawarával, és egyre idegesebb lett. Nem tudta, hogyan kellene elmondania, hogy... tulajdonképpen nem fognak találkozni egy lánnyal sem. Teljesen más okból vitte azokat a virágokat. Mikor a keresett helyszín közelébe értek, Hinata szembefordult ezüsthajú kísérőjével.</p>
<p>– Sugawara-san, el kell mondanom valamit... Nem fogunk egy lánnyal sem találkozni.. Mert... a nagymamám sírjához viszem a virágokat... Nemrég halt meg, és... – áruló könnyek kezdtek el arca két oldalán folyni. Még mindig nagyon szomorú volt a dolog miatt. Imádta a nagymamáját.</p>
<p>– Oh. – Koushi erre nem tudott mit mondani. – Értem... ebben az esetben semmi baj. Gyere csak ide. – kitárta a kezeit, hogy egy ölelésbe invitálja az alacsony fiút.</p>
<p>Hinata húzódozva, de végül is elfogadta a kedves gesztust. Könnyei a magasabb fiú ingjét áztatták, míg kezében a szorítástól hervadoztak a frissen szedett virágok.</p>
<p>Miután elváltak egymástól, együtt mentek be a temetőbe, és rótták le kegyeletüket a sírnál.</p>
<p>A visszaúton a csendet egyedül Sugawara törte meg:</p>
<p>– Esetleg lenne kedved teázni nálam? – A kérdésre Hinata csak egy bólintással válaszolt.</p>
<p>Így a nap további részét társalgással, és teázgatással töltötték.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>